


Whiskey, whiskey on the shelf, you were so quiet there all by yourself, things were fine till they took you down

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobbley, Crobby - Freeform, Drinking, M/M, grumpy old man sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley is obnoxious, Bobby is okay with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey, whiskey on the shelf, you were so quiet there all by yourself, things were fine till they took you down

**Author's Note:**

> This was written over text for a friend and it got longer than I had expected, so I decided to post it.

Bobby sat down with his book (The Great Gatsby, because for once there wasn’t a hunt that needed doing or an idjit that needed assisting) and his whiskey, crossed his legs on the footstool in front of him and began to read. He only got about twenty pages in before he realized he was being watched.

“Robert, darling- old age certainly is getting to you. I’ve been here for a whole five minutes and you haven’t even offered me a drink. Where  _are_ your manners,” Crowley asked with a smirk, willing a fifth of his favorite whiskey into existence on the side table. 

Bobby grumbled under his breath but he didn’t bother stopping Crowley from grabbing a glass and pouring himself a drink. The hunter went back to his book, pointedly ignoring Crowley who had ever so carefully perched himself on the arm of Bobby’s chair, reading over his shoulder.

“I’m hurt, Robert- you would choose a book over me?” 

“Why’re ya here anyways, Crowley?” 

Crowley smirked. 

“Just wanted to see my dearest human for a bit.” 

Bobby rolled his eyes, finally putting his book to the side. 

“You’re here for a booty-call, aren’t ya?”

The demon shrugged, as if to ask  _can you blame me,_ then leaned in and grabbed Bobby by the lapels, slotting their mouths together in a hard kiss 

“Mm, Robert, you taste of cheap whiskey,” Crowley purred, nosing at Bobby’s scruff. 

Bobby smirked, pulling Crowley back for another rough kiss to shut him up. The King of Hell ended up in his damn lap, straddling him like he belonged there. 

“Now darling, are we going to take this up to the bedroom? You know how much I love when you get romantic with me,” Crowley crooned, just being a pest. 

Bobby grumbled and undid Crowley’s trousers, shoving them down far enough to free the demon’s cock. He gave himself the same treatment, tugging Crowley closer so he could wrap his fist around both of their lengths. 

Crowley purred and nipped at Bobby’s lips, kissing him hungrily as he rocked his hips along with the pace of the human’s hand. Bobby nearly growled, strokes quick and short and kisses (more like clashes of teeth with some lip in between) just as rough and hungry as Crowley’s. 

“Robert- hell, you sure know how to work with your hands.” 

A quickened pace of Bobby’s hand was all Crowley got in response. The demon came first (Bobby let himself be proud for all of 3 seconds before he came as well) and slumped against him, making contented noises and nuzzling Bobby’s collar. 

“You’re like a goddamn cat,” Bobby grumbled without much heat, grabbing for something to clean his hand off with and finding a handkerchief. 

Crowley nodded, face nestled in the crook of the human’s neck, clearly not planning on leaving yet. He closed his eyes and fell asleep ( _Demons don’t sleep, Robert_ ) against Bobby’s chest. The hunter was sure the position would leave them both sore in the morning, but he couldn’t find a damn to give.

 


End file.
